We're Just Friends Right?
by LilyPotter1
Summary: This is the makings of a L/J story and they are just friends (unless they have been going behind my back) I tried to make it really interesting considering it's the first part okay? R/R please!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OKAY THIS IS MY NEW SERIES. ITS L/J. I KNOW WORMTAIL SHOULD BE IN IT BUT I HATE HIM WAY TOO MUCH. IT TAKES PLACE IN 5TH YEAR. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS (GOD I FEEL LIKE A COMMERCAIL) REVIEW! OKAY!!!   
  
  
"Hey Lil! Over here!" waved Michelle.  
I saw her and ran over crying, "Shell? How are you? How was your summer?" I gave her a tight hug.  
"I'm good. My summer was okay. Why couldn't I owl you." replied Michelle.  
"Petunia! She argued to Dad about people seeing it and cried. Then she threw a tantrum and of course got her way," I said bitterly. We had pulled and tugged our trunks on to the train and then flopped down panting.   
"Geez! Spoiled brat." Commented Michelle.  
"Petunia, right?" asked Jenn bouncing into the compartment with Arabella following.  
"How'd ya guess?" I asked grinning.  
We laughed at Arabella's reply, "She's the only person nice ol' Michelle would call a spoiled brat."  
"Not'un Even though he's cute, James Potter is!" countered Michelle.  
"I'm what?" bragged James coming in to the compartment with Sirius and Remus coming in behind him, "Smart, kind, funny, athletic?"  
"And full of fluff," added Sirius laughing.  
"Actually it was that you're a spoiled brat, James." I smirked.  
"Yep, okay mind if we sit in here? It's the farthest away from Snape," asked Remus.  
"Sure, we need some entertainment," said Jenn.  
"Can you dance?" I asked seriously.  
The other three girls and I giggled.   
"Yea we can, but could you sing for us Lily while we dance?" questioned James sweetly.  
"`Okay, what would you like me to sing?" I said with a voice like honey.   
"The BARNEY song," cackled Sirius. We all just stared at him like he was crazy, not that he really isn't.   
"Lets play Exploding Snap, kay?" suggested Arabella slowly still staring at Sirius.  
"Okies!" agreed Michelle. That's what we did for the whole train ride and then we got into the carriages. Finally we made it to Hogwarts. The boys sat at the other end of the table from us. We watched the sorting and ate, which was really boring. Then we went up to bed and got ready for bed. Jenn was bursting to tell us something so we all gathered on her bed.  
"Well?" probed Arabella.  
"Remus asked me out!" squealed Jenn and seeing our faces she continued, "And I said YES!"  
"Oh my gosh, that's great Jenni!" we all shierked.   
After a couple of minutes of smiling and hugging Jenn, Jenn asked me, "How did you know the password Lil?"  
"Didn't I tell you? I'm a prefect," I answered.   
"Cool," they all said together. "Jinx!"   
"Okay, who else here thinks James Potter is HOT?" demanded Michelle.  
"Not as hot as Remus." Said Jenn.  
"He's cute," said Arabella.  
"He's okay, I guess, but I like Nick. We are still going out, too." Was my answer.   
"He's stupid," said Michelle,  
"And ugly," added Arabella.  
"You make a better couple with… Drum Roll please… James Potter," concluded Jenn with a devilish glint in her eye.  
"No way! He's mine!" squealed Michelle.  
"Don't worry you can have him," I reassured her.  
"Thanks," replied Michelle.  
"Why don't you ask him out Shell?" suggested Arabella.  
"Oh no!" I groaned. "She'll ask him out now, ya know?"  
"Thanks, Ara. Good idea, I will at lunch tomorrow." smiled Michelle.  
"Yawnnn," yawned Jenn. "Let's go to bed now. I'm beat." We all crawled into our beds and dropped of to sleep right away.  
  
A/N: IF THIS WAS SIMILAR TO ANYBODY ELSE'S SERIES I AM SORRY CAUSE THAT MEANS I HAVENT READ IT. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE BUT IF I DON'T I WON'T. I TRIED TO MAKE IT REAL INTERESTING.   
BE A MAN AND REVIEW!!  
  
ULTIMATE ELEMENT  



	2. *WiLl He SaY yEs?*

A/N: Okay this is Chapter 2. Sorry it isn't longer. Thanks to all who review and I hope you continue to review. Okay heres some answers to some of the questions-  
  
-Nick is Lily's boyfriend ( I won't use okies anymore okay?).  
  
-I wont make it too mushy.  
  
-Sorry about the Barney song(I didn't know what else to put)  
  
  
  
We're Just Friends, Right?  
  
*WiLl He SaY YeS?*  
  
  
***Michelle's POV***  
  
"Were is he?" I asked for the umpteenth time watching the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Maybe he heard what you were going to do and skipped lunch," Lily suggested.  
  
"Not funny," I whined.   
  
"Calm down... There he is... with his fan club," said Arabella.   
  
"Oh goody-goody gumdrops!" I exclaimed jumping up. "I'll be back."  
  
I walked up to James and smiled. It wasn't a huge fake smile like all the girls around him were doing. It was a genuine smile.  
  
"Hey James! Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked flipping my long almost strawberry-blonde hair over my shoulder. He just shrugged and walked over to where I was standing.   
  
"Hallo Shell. Whatcha need?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" I giggled shyly.  
  
"Ummm... Sure, why not?" He answered. "Well I got to go now. Bye."  
  
"Bye James." I smiled and walked back to my friends. I pretended to frown.  
"Well," probed Jenn nervously. I think Jenn is the worrywart of the four of us.  
  
"He said… YES," I squealed happily.  
  
"Oh no. We are gonna be late!" said Ara looking at her watch. We hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't get to tell them all that happened until after dinner because we had a lot of homework. We talked about me and James, boys, Nick, clothes, and boys. Hey, we are only 15. Then after that we went to bed.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Michelle," joked Ara.  
  
"Huh?" was my smart reply.  
  
"Stop staring at James. His ego is big enough already!" snapped Lily.  
  
"Geez, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," kidded Ara.  
  
"Guys, get off each other's backs and shut-up," said Jenn.  
  
"Okay pick you partners for the charm." Said tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Lils! Over here babe," hollered Nick. Lily went over to Nick and gave him a peck on the cheek. They started to chat together quietly.  
  
"Remus?" asked Jenn. He nodded and they went to work on the charm.   
"Oy! Ara? Wanna work together?" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Sure, just so the two 'lovebirds' can work together," grinned Ara.  
  
"Well Jamesie, I guess we are together," I giggled.  
  
"Yea." sighed James.  
  
"NO SIRIUS! THAT'S-" Ara looked around. "Aaa… I guess that was rather loud, huh?"  
  
"Okay, So whats the charm we are doing?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't know. Ask Lily she's good at charms and paying attention." James looked over at Lily as she laughed with Nick.   
  
Well the 7 of us hung out together a lot and that was how it was for the next couple of months. Then sometime in late November I messed up Lily's life.   
  
  
A/N: What did Michelle do to mess up Lily's life???? You have to Review to find out! Okay should I continue to switch POV's? and should I put in what James and Lily think of each other when it's their POV? Thanks  
-Ultimate Element  
  
  
Be A Man or Woman and Review!!  



	3. *ThE FiGhT aNd ThE pLaN*

A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CAUSE IT REALLY MADE MY DAY! HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER AND IT'S A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO.   
DISCLAIMER: OOPS I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ON THE OTHER TWO. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MAYBE THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS BUT THAT BELONGS TO MY MUSE VICKI SO, OH WELL! JUST DON'T SUE.  
  
IMPORTANT: THE THINGS IN PERENTHESES- () -ARE THOUGHTS!!  
  
  
WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, RIGHT?  
*ThE FiGhT aNd ThE pLaN*  
  
  
***Jenn's POV***  
  
"Lily, scotch over. You're taking up the whole couch. I want to sit down too, Quidditch practice is hard work," whined James.   
  
"We can share this chair, James," stated Michelle. So Michelle sat on James's lap and Lily got the whole couch to herself.  
  
"Honey, you know I love you, but, flirting as you call it, with Snape is my life," said Sirius with mock seriousness coming through the portrait hole.  
  
"Angel, you're giving everyone the impression that you're gay even though you are going out with me," pouted Ara just as serious as Sirius as she followed him in.  
  
"What'd he do, Ara?" asked Remus.  
  
"Turned Snape's hair neon pink," said Sirius and James together.  
  
"How'd ya know, James? I didn't tell you."  
  
"I'm physic, Sirius."  
  
"More like psycho," teased Lily.  
  
"You're just jealous," laughed James.  
  
"Its like they're in their own world," I whispered to Remus.   
  
"I know aren't they cute," was his whispered answer. I nodded and leaned back on him.   
  
"James Potter! How dare you!" screamed Lily while everyone in the common room turned to stare. I have to admit it was a funny sight. The most popular girl chasing the most popular boy around with her normally wavy, beautiful hair standing on end, very frizzy and to top it of it was an ugly blue color. She finally caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, sitting on him.  
  
"Ow! Geoff Lily. You're squishing me!" complained James.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe you! And you James. I thought you like me." cried Michelle running up to the girls' dorm sobbing. At that James stopped laughing, Lily got up looking pale, and everyone in the common room pretended to go back to what they were doing.  
  
"Ummm… Okay what just happened here?" asked Sirius. Ara and Remus shrugged.  
  
"I think Michelle just broke up with James because he was flirting with Lily. And yes Sirius, I know that James basically flirts with anything in a skirt." I said and Sirius closed his mouth.  
  
"You're good."  
  
"I know, Ara."   
  
"Go talk to her, you two." urged Remus.  
  
"Okay." Ara and I went up to the girls' dorm.  
  
***James POV***  
  
"Lily?" I asked.  
  
((She's pretty when she is in shock. Stop that!))  
  
"James." `There was a pause. "I think she just broke up with you. And she hates me." Lily said. I looked up and Lily's boyfriend was standing in front of us.  
  
"Lily? Baby, we are over, but I see you already had another boyfriend before you broke up with me," said Nick and he stalked off.   
  
"Nick? Wait!! Urrgghhh!" exclaimed Lily. "This is all your fault James." She started to cry.  
  
((Why does she have to be so pretty? I just can't stay mad at her.))  
  
"Lily?… I'm sorry. You are right it's my fault." I confessed hugging her. Wrong thing to do. She leaped up  
  
"How dare you touch me after you caused this whole mess! I am NOT part of you fan club okay? I'm not gonna faint at you touch, your smile, or your 'sorry'. I hate you, got it? I can't believe one of my used to be best friend caused this whole thing." Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, stomping her feet. Everyone in the common room was staring at us, again. "What do you guys have a staring problem?" with that she composed herself and walked calmly up to her dorm. Then she slammed the door. I just sat there and stared.  
  
***Arabella's POV***  
  
We went upstairs to see if Michelle was okay and talk to her. When we got there what we saw was a surprise. Michelle was just sitting there looking through a magazine. She didn't even look like she had been crying.  
  
"Michelle? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"Yep," Michelle replied.  
  
"Aren't you upset? You just broke up with 'James Potter, the love of your life'," said Jenn.  
  
"I'm not upset. It was the perfect time, don't you think?" smiled Michelle.  
"Wha?" Jenn and me were so confused.  
  
"See I knew I was going to break up with James I was just waiting for the right time." Seeing our still confused faces she continued, "On our first date he called me Lily. And he did it again right after we kissed. Plus, he talked about her sometimes. When he did he would get this look and his face and smile this goofy smile. So I figured out he loved Lily but didn't know it yet. So I came up with a plan to break up with him and put it into action just now. Not such a ditz after all, huh?"   
  
"Wow," was all I had to say.  
  
"You're a good actress." complimented Jenn.  
  
"Grrr," growled Lily coming into the room and slamming the door.  
  
"Hi," greeted Michelle.  
  
"Aren't you mad, Michelle?"  
  
"Nope," answered Michelle flipping through her magazine. "Do you like this dress?" Michelle held up the magazine.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! I don't understand." We explained the whole thing to her leaving out the part about James loving her and she seemed kinda mad. "Great thanks! Nick just broke up with me 'cause of you!"  
  
"Sorry, besides he was kinda short and ugly." apologized Michelle.  
  
"He wasn't right for you anyway," I put in.  
  
"Are you sure?" worried Lily. "What about James? I just yelled at him and told him I hated him."  
  
"We are positive about Nick," nodded Michelle.  
  
"James willl be fine. He will forgive you. I bet he already knows you didn't mean it." comforted Jenn.  
  
"Thanks guys," Lily smiled weakly. I should get to bed. I have something I want to do tomorrow morning. Good night."   
  
"Night," we replied while getting readying for bed. As soon as we were sure Lily was asleep we started talking.  
  
"Does Lily love James like James loves her?" asked Michelle.  
  
"We have to find out if she does. Watch them closely tomorrow." ordered Jenn.  
  
"Yea." Michelle agreed.  
  
"Well then, Nighty-night." I said and climbed in to bed.  
  
***Sirius***  
  
After lily walked upstairs I went over to James.  
  
"Hiya buddy! She has a temper to match her hair still!" I joked, but James just sat there. I think he was in shock. He was 'James Potter' and a girl never refused for him to touch him and a girl had never yelled at him.  
  
"She's cute when she's mad at you. She gets this look that she only gets when she's mad at you." I said. It was so obviously that Lily and him were madly in love but they didn't know it. So I decided to make him jealous. "Can I ask her out?"  
  
"Huh? Why are you asking me?" James snapped out of his trance.  
  
"No reason really."  
  
"Umm. Okay I think you should," replied James.  
  
"She's cute, huh? And smart and she has a sense of humor like yours." I continued.  
  
"Yep. She's pre-. She's prefect for you," James covered.  
  
"Let's go to bed," suggested Remus coming over and giving me the 'eye'.   
  
"What," I asked Remus, but he just rolled his eyes. "Do you have a eye problem Remus?"  
  
"I don't know what's up, but you guys are acting weird," said James.  
  
"Sirius is always weird." said Remus.  
  
To prove it I stated, "Behold The Power Of Cheese!!!(A/N: I couldnt resist)"   
"Yea, Good night." shrugged James.  
  
"Goodnight."   
  
  
A/N: Well that's it. The 3rd chapter. So what did you think? Is it still interesting? If I don't get 10 reviews I wont continue. Okay?  
- Ultimate Element  
  
Be a Man or a Woman or a Harry Potter Fan and REVIEW!!!!   
  
(Is that good enough Rachel Granger?)  



	4. *ThE jOkE aNd ThE fAiLeD pLaN*

A/N: Okay since I got a LOT of positive reviews here is the 4th chapter. REMINDER- THEY ARE IN SIXTH YEAR!!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs either to J. K. Rowling or Vicki, my muse.  
  
We're Just Friends, Right?  
ThE JokE aNd FaLlEn PlAn   
  
  
***Lily's POV***   
  
It was five o'clock in the morning. I threw on some Muggle flare jeans, my favorite sweater, and my blue jacket. I grabbed my journal/sketch book and snuck out of the dorm. I was almost out the portrait hole when I heard his voice.   
  
"I was waiting for you," James said smiling.  
  
"Huh?" I whirled around.  
  
"I knew you were going to your spot today. Come on Lily, I'm you best friend. Don't deny it okay? But can I come with you? We need to talk." I nodded. We walked out to the lake and followed a barely visible path to a small clearing. Trees surrounded it but there was still a lot of light coming through the overhang. He led me over to the little stone bench.  
  
((I have never seen him so serious before, I like it!))  
  
"Lily, I- I-," he paused, thinking about what he was about to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh James, me too. I didn't mean to blow up like that. It wasn't your fault. We smiled and hugged.  
  
"Can I see?" he asked pointing to the journal.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Awwww," he frowned sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
I laughed. "One of these days that face it gonna stick like that and girls wont wanna go out with you."  
  
"I see the old Lily is back."   
  
"I never left," I smiled. I heard this noise and it sounded like someone saying 'owie'. I looked over and saw Michelle's electric pick shoes sticking out from what I assumed was James's invisibility cloak. I mouthed the words 'follow my lead' and cocked me head toward where they were standing. A look of understanding crossed his face as he glanced over there quickly and he nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh, James you are so sweet," I said flirtatiously.  
  
"Sweet as chocolate," he smiled. I just raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Yea, okay. You are so cute. I can't believe I have known you all these years and never fell for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
((I never realized how tall he really was or how good he smelt.))   
  
"Baby, you're not just cute you're hot," he said in a low sexy voice. James slipped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I love you," I whispered. The words sounded true to my heart but I shook it away.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered back. It actually sounded like he meant it.  
  
Then it happened. It felt as though nothing else mattered. As soon as his lips touched mine I knew. Even if this was a joke it felt right. It was as if we were meant to be together. I loved him. And it wasn't a joke it was real. I buried my head in his chest and we just stood there, holding on to each other. I heard what sounded like Sirius's enchanted camera. I let go of him and walked over to were the others were standing. I then pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Hey guys." I greeted.  
  
"You two are so cute together. I'm glad you guys finally discovered you were madly in love with each other," exclaimed Michelle. Everyone just stared at her; the others had already figured out that it was a joke.   
  
"Michelle it was a joke. We knew you were there," explained James slowly.   
  
"Ohh, now I get it."  
  
"I think you guys should go now." I said.  
  
"Okay, gimme the cloak." said Sirius.  
  
"Nope," replied James.  
  
"Okay. Bye-bye." Arabella grabbed Sirius and pulled him away.  
  
"You're a good kisser James. Now I know what all those girls where talking about." I giggled.  
  
"I never kissed anyone like that before," said James thoughtfully.  
  
"Good, cause you'd probably kill'em if you did." I joked. I looked up and his warm, brown gaze met mine.   
  
((I love that sweet sparkle in his eyes.))  
  
We started in to each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but then he looked away.   
  
((Has my heart always beaten like this?))  
  
"Err… Lily? Do you- Do you-?" he looked down and caught a glimpse of his watch. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late for classes,"  
  
"Oh!" We ran up to the castle and met the gang on the way to the portrait hole.  
  
"Here Lil." Ara handed me my backpack and Remus handed James his.  
  
"Thanks," James and I said together. I grinned to myself.   
  
Our first class, Potions, was horrible. And the whole day I felt like everyone was staring at me. When I looked I noticed Nick, James, Michelle, Ara, and Jenn were.  
  
***Sirius POV***  
  
"Hey Lily? Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked a couple weeks later because it wasn't a 'real' Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"We always," a look of realization crossed her face. "Of course I will."  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
"Yea Sirius."  
  
***Michelle POV***  
  
"Lily wait up!" I yelled. She stopped and I ran to catch up. "Me, Ara, and Jenn had this great idea! We set you up this weekend on a surprise blind date at Hogsmeade." I explained.   
  
"Sorry, I am busy this weekend. Well, gotta run. Bye."   
  
Oh no the plan backfired!  
  
***Remus POV***  
  
"How dare he! I mean she's not his type. Besides I- she doesn't like him like that! She has better taste! How come he didn't tell me or anything?" ranted James, pacing back and forth in front of me.  
  
"He did," I reminded him.  
  
"But I- I-," stuttered James.   
  
"Love her?" I supplied.  
  
"How do you know these things?" He asked sounding exasperated.  
  
"I have eyes. Anyway why don't you tell her." I suggested.  
  
"I tired. TWICE! It's just hard. She makes me, James Potter, nervous and afraid of rejection." James sighed," She stole it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She stole it, my heart. I cant live without her. She's like my second half. Make her give it back," whined James.  
  
"I cant, but maybe if you told her you would find out that you stole hers too." I suggested.  
  
"Bye Remus. Thanks!" James rushed out the door.  
  
  
A/N: Okay if I get ten reviews I will continue. Stay tuned for part for when Lily and Sirius go to Hogmeade and then…. Well just review and wait for it to be posted cause it I tell you wouldn't read my story.  
-Ultimate Element  
  
BE A MAN/WOMAN/HARRY POTTER FAN AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  



	5. *HoGsMeAdE*

A/N: Okay chapter 5 up sooner than expected, but the next chapter is going to take a little longer and it will probably be the last one. Okay? I would of had it up yesterdat but......  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Belongs to J. K. Rowling and Vicki, my muse.  
  
  
  
"We're Just Friends, Right?"  
*HoGsMeAdE*  
  
  
  
***Sirius POV****   
  
"Lily," I said offering her my arm as she climbed out of the secret passage. "Where shall we go first?"  
  
"Shall? Sirius have you cracked? Let's go to Zonko's first okay?" she grinned.  
  
"Okay." We walked in to the store. We walked around picking up stuff and making jokes. "Hey, Lils. Look at this, a truth/love potion!"  
  
"Slip into food or drink and that person will confess who they are truly in love with. Guaranteed." Lily read off the label. "How much? 7 sickles and 6 knuts."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Definitely." We split the cost and left the store heading towards the pub. "Whom should we use it on?" she asked.  
  
"Snape," we answered together.   
  
As we sat down at a table with our butterbeers in the nearly empty pub I tried to catch her off guard. "Do you like James?"  
  
"Sure he's my best friend," Lily stated.  
  
"Who?" interrupted James.  
  
"You," Lily smiled a smile full of love that she smiled only at him.   
  
"Why are you here?" I groaned.  
  
"Everyone ditched me and it's boring at the castle with out any of my good friends to pull pranks with," James complained sitting down across from Lily and me.  
  
"Wanna a butterbeer? I'll go get it for you." I went and got him one. Before I went back I added a 'secret ingredient'. "Here you are, Jamesy." and to Lily I whispered, "I put a drop of the potion in it." She giggled.  
  
"What?" James choked on his drink. "This taste weird."  
  
"It has a 'special' ingredient in it," joked Lily.  
  
Instead of answering he went all pale and looked like he was in a trance. "I am absolutely and positively in love with Lily Evans." (A/N: DUH) I smiled but Lily just sat there like a deer in headlights. She leapt up suddenly and ran out the door.  
  
***Lily's POV***  
  
I don't know why I ran, but I didn't know what else to do or say. I started crying as I ran up a hill and it to some woods. I sat on a big rock and sobbed harder. They were tears of happiness and sorrow. He loved me, but I just messed it up. James probably won't ever talk to me again. This wasn't how I imagined us telling each other how much we loved each other. Why did I have to be so stupid and run? Be cause when I'm with him it makes me want to do some pretty stupid things. It started to get dark so I headed back to the secret passage. To my great relief Sirius and James weren't there. I finally made it back to Hogwarts and went to Gryffindor tower. When I got to the common room it was deserted except for James.  
  
"Lily." He murmured.  
  
"No. I don't want to talk okay? I'm not ready." I continued up to the dorm. When I got there I was bombarded with questions. I told them the same thing I told James. I climbed into bed and pulled the hangings around me.   
  
***Jenn's POV***   
The next day was Sunday and I figured Lily wouldn't want to come out of the dorm so I brought her up some food. At first I just sat and watched her eat.   
  
Then I started to speak. "There's a Christmas Ball next Sunday for 4th years and over. I know you don't want to go but go for me please?" I gave her a puppy dog face and she smiled weakly.  
  
"You found my weakness. I guess I will, but I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Special Hogsmeade day." I told her.   
  
So Lily, Ara, Shelley, and I went shopping. We all bought a dress and these really cool magic purses, but only Lily and Ara bought shoes. The next week was a blur for everyone. Lily wasn't going to the dance with a boy. I was going with Remus, Ara was going with Sirius, Shelley with a Ravenclaw named Frankie, and James with a girl named Chelsea.  
  
  
A/N: I know that was kinda rushed and short and I am sorry. Okay? The next part is going to be really good (I think) and I hope you like it!! Okay if you know any songs that remind you exactly or really close of this series email the lyrics to me please Klassykid12@juno.com   
-Ultimate Element  
  
BE A MAN OR A WOMAN OR A HARRY POTTER FAN AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. *ThE cHrIsTmAs BaLl* (Final chapter)

A/N: I worked really hard on this part and it was the hardest to write. I know the song isn't from that time period but I don't care. This is the last part *cries*. Please R/R. Sorry it's short.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K. Rowling and my muse, Vicki.   
  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO HERMIONE GULLIVER for the song. I really appreciate it!!  
  
We're Just Friends, Right?  
*ThE cHrIsTmAs BaLl*  
  
  
  
***Lily's POV (I know I have been doing her POV a lot)***  
  
Finally it was the night of the Christmas Ball. We started getting ready three hours before hand at 3:30. When we were done it was really worth it. Michelle wore a tight, strapless, short, deep red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was pulled back half up, half down, kind of messy. Ara wore a long black skirt and a tight silver button up short-sleeved with black flats. Her hair was in two French braids. Jenn wore a long, pouffy, baby blue with yellow flowers with yellow high heels. I wore a white low cut, tight at the bottom-loose at the top, kind of short dress that had this soft net like mesh material that was tight over it with white strapped high heels. I had gotten out of the shower and just towel dried my here so it was loose and free. We each had a little muggle make-up on. We each also carried purses that were bewitched to match what we wore.  
  
When we walked down stairs the boys were shocked. James, Sirius, and Remus just stood there staring open-mouthed at us.  
  
"You look really pretty Jenni," Remus said.  
  
"Wow, Ara." added Sirius coming out of his trance. After that Michelle practically dragged us so we could go and meet her date.  
  
In the Great Hall there were lots of tables that sat eight instead of the house tables. We all sat down to eat at the same table. We talked about nonsense for an hour and I avoided James's eyes. Finally everyone was done eating and they cleared away the food and tables so we could dance. The couples left to dance as soon as the first song came on. It was the new song sung live by the Wicked Witches.   
  
"Lily wanna dance," asked this boy, Billy hopefully.  
  
"Sure Billy." I got up and took his hand and I dance with him for the next song too. Then I danced with Remus, then Nick, and Sirius. I had to take a break then but only for a minute. I went back to dancing with this guy I didn't know.  
  
***James POV***  
  
I watched Lily dance with practically everyone while I danced with numerous girls that half of I didn't even know their names. Finally Lily took a long break and I went over to her.   
  
"Save the last dance for me Lils?" I grinned goofily.  
  
"Of course. I have to dance with my best friend, James," she answered.  
  
((She looks so alive and beautiful. Its the first time she has looked me in the eyes in a week.))   
  
I was asked again to dance by Chelsea and we danced for like five songs. After a while I got a chance to sneak away. I ran up to my dorm and grabbed some of this sheet music to a muggle song I had ordered by owl. I went back to the Great Hall to where the Wicked Witches were taking a break.  
  
"Can you do me a favor? Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"We can try," smiled Bridget the lead singer.  
  
"Can you do this song for the last dance?" I handed them the sheet music.  
  
Looking it over the guitarist, Kate said, "Sure we'll do it. It's a prefect. Sweet and slow. Do you want us to dedicate it to anyone?"  
  
"Yea, from James Potter, to a very special girl he loves. She'll know who see is." They nodded. "Thanks! I gotta get back now." I went back to where Remus, Jenn, Sirius, and Ara were standing. "Hey everyone."  
  
"Hey, James wanna dance?" questioned Ara.   
  
"Sure," I nodded.  
  
"Ara, you're not supposed to dance with your date's best friend," Sirius complained. I dance with her, Chelsea, Megan, and Wanda. At 11:45 I started praying it would all go right. No one else knew what I was doing. Finally, it was time for the last dance and I went to find Lily.   
  
"Okay everyone. It's time for the last dance so choose your partners carefully," announced Bridget. I stood next to Lily, smiling, and waited for what was to come. "This song was given to us by James Potter. It's for a very special girl that he loves. Whoever you are, you're a lucky girl. He sure is somethin'," joked Bridget. It was, of course, a slow song so I slid my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We started to dance avoiding each other's eyes, but glancing at each other every so often.  
  
((I feel like this is were I belong, where I should be. Right here with the girl I love. But she doesn't love me, right?))  
  
Count on me through thick and thin   
A friendship that will never end   
When you are weak, I will be strong   
Helping you to carry on   
Call on me, I will be there   
Don't be afraid   
Please believe me when I say   
Count on ...   
  
*Our glances caught and we got lost in each other's eyes.*  
  
I can see its hurting you   
I can feel the pain   
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain   
I know sometimes it seems as if   
It's never gonna end   
But you'll get through it   
Just don't give in cause you can ...   
  
*See rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on her's. It was prefect. Meant to be.*  
  
Count on me through thick and thin   
A friendship that will never end   
When you are weak, I will be strong   
Helping you to carry on   
Call on me, I will be there   
Don't be afraid   
Please believe me when I say   
Count on ...   
  
*We were in our own world, just me and Lily, my love.*  
  
I know sometimes it seems as if   
we're standing all alone   
But we'll get through it   
Cause love won't let us fall   
  
*I knew it was time to tell her just how much I cared, that I wanted to be more than best friends.*  
  
Count on me through thick and thin   
A friendship that will never end   
When you are weak, I will be strong   
Helping you to carry on   
Call on me, I will be there   
Don't be afraid   
Please believe me when I say   
Count on ...   
  
  
  
There's a place inside of all of us   
Where are faith in love begins   
You should reach to find the truth in love   
The answer there with in, oh   
I know that life can make you feel   
It's much harder than it really is   
But we'll get through it   
Just don't give in   
  
*I lifted her chin so she was looking at me and mumbled, "I love you." She whispered back, "I love you, too James. And I am sorry for what I did."*  
  
Count on me through thick and thin   
A friendship that will never end   
When you are weak, I will be strong   
Helping you to carry on   
Call on me, I will be there   
Don't be afraid   
Please believe me when I say   
Count on ...   
  
*The song ended and we kissed. I knew then that we would always be together through thick and thin.*  
  



End file.
